


Timeless

by kaliebee



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Basically just short and fluffy, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaliebee/pseuds/kaliebee
Summary: She can't help but smile when he shows up on her doorstep, keys dangling from his fingertips with a devious smirk dancing across his lips. Spencer has never been one for spontaneity, so on the rare occasion he decides to surprise her she never questions it, especially today when all he's said is, "Pack a bag, I'll be waiting in the car." Based on YOUTH by Troye Sivan.





	Timeless

_ What if, what if we run away _

_ What if, what if we left today _

_ What if, we say goodbye to safe and sound _

She can’t help but smile when he shows up on her doorstep, keys dangling from his fingertips with a devious smirk dancing across his lips.  


Spencer has never been one for spontaneity, so on the rare occasion he decides to surprise her she never questions it, especially today when all he’s said is, “Pack a bag, I’ll be waiting in the car,” before disappearing. So she packs a bag with the essentials and is out the door within minutes. He is tapping on the steering wheel lightly, looking as if he’s far away in the recesses of his mind when she shows up. But the smile he gives her when she taps on her window before reaching over and opening her door for her? Blinding.

She gets in the car and cranks the radio up before he can say a word, generic pop music flowing through the speakers that he would normally never allow as she leans over and presses a kiss to his lips. He responds in kind before slowly pulling away so that he can start the car. And with that they’re off, her propping her feet up on the dash and singing along to music she hasn’t listened to in years.

_ What if, what if we’re hard to find _

_ What if, what if we lost our minds _

_ What if, we let them fall behind and they’re never found _

The first time her phone goes off she glances at it, fights the desire to check her messages. Spencer chuckles at her internal dilemma and she gets distracted by punching him. And then by screaming as he swerves because of her punch.

The second time it’s his phone and she recognizes the number- it’s one of his teammates and usually he would be answering it in seconds but now he’s just reaching over and turning it off, saying, “I told them I was taking vacation time for the first time in three years,” as an explanation.

The third time it’s her sister calling her and she only debates answering for a moment before turning off her phone and tossing it in the backseat. Spencer’s phone follows it not too long after.

_ And when the lights start flashing like a photo booth _

_ And the stars exploding _

_ We’ll be fireproof _

The lights of passing towns change the color of the car, alternating light and dark. They’ve been on the road to nowhere for hours, hands linked almost the entire ride. They talk about random things, nonsensical topics that they argue about like mermaids or fairies. She’s a firm believer that they exist while he thinks she’s nuts. 

She loves Spencer Reid.

He laughs at her as she rolls down the window, sticking her hand into the freezing rush of wind and letting her hair fly around her face, turning into a rat’s nest within seconds. She screams, high and full of glee as they drive and he squeezes her hand, the blinding smile from before lighting up his face. 

She wishes he would smile like this more often.

_ My youth, my youth is yours _

_ Trippin’ on skies, slippin’ waterfalls _

_ My youth, my youth is yours _

_ Run away now and forever more _

_ My youth, my youth is yours  _

_ A truth so loud you can’t ignore _

_ My youth, my youth, my youth _

_ My youth is yours _

They stop in the wee hours of the morning at a lake just as the sun is beginning to peek above the water. He lays a blanket out on the grass and she collapses, hand still entwined tightly with his. She can’t help but giggle as he trips over her, colorful language spilling through the air.

The two of them get comfortable, her cheek pressed against his heart, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, legs tangled together. The sun rises and she feels herself getting sleepy, listening to his heartbeat, feeling his fingers slide through her hair as he hums softly under his breath. 

And while she knows that they’ll have to leave soon in order for him to be back in time for work tomorrow, at the moment she could care less. She’s content to just be with him for the time being, wrapped in their timeless love.


End file.
